


Futanari Skyrim

by wyrde



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Inflation, Lolita, Magic, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrde/pseuds/wyrde
Summary: An unusual Dovahkiin starts her adventures in Skyrim.





	1. Helgen Keep

# Futanari Skyrim

### Wyrde Vintersörg

 

 

 

# CHAPTER ONE

## The Border Fortress

 

I had to say... so far I was not terribly pleased with my initial impression of Skyrim.

 

"Go to the North," the priestess had told me. "Your destiny awaits you in Skyrim."

"You're just trying to get rid of me," I accused her. I was joking. Mostly.

"Oh, beautiful girl," she smiled back. She gave me a kiss to the top of my head, a sudden showing of tenderness. "I would keep you here forever if it was my choice... but I would be stealing something from you. Maybe even from the world. You need to go to Skyrim."

I stared at her. There was a solemness to her voice I'd not heard before. Sure, she was a priestess, but she wasn't one of those stuffy, holier-than-thou types. Whether it was just her personality or being sworn to Dibella, I wasn't sure. I raised an eyebrow, questioning her.

"It's a prophecy thing," she replied. A bit of her humor was back. "I think."

So to Skyrim I went. Eventually. There were a couple days of saying goodbye. And some sort of gift... what gift I'm not too clear on. It seemed to involve a lot of wine, a lot of sex, and lots of tickling and laughter. That lasted almost two days.

That pleasant memory was a stark contrast to Skyrim.

Since I'd walked across the border I had been captured by bandits, cursed, escaped, spent two days lost in the freezing cold, and captured again--this time by Imperial Legionnaires. Who, it seemed, were going to kill me just for having the nerve to be near them.

The cart ride to my death was extremely uncomfortable. The seats were rough wood, there were no springs on the axles and the thing smelled like it was usually used to haul manure. One of the Imperials had given me a folded-up sack as a cushion but it only served to emphasize how roughly the cart handled the stony track it jounced, skipped, and wobbled over.

My companions weren't much better than the cart. Some petty thief named Lokir was next to me and, if anything, smelled worse than the cart. The others in the cart, as well as the larger wagon clattering down the road before us, were all Stormcloaks... fighters for the rebellion.

Couldn't help but think the rebellion was doomed since their leader and half the best fighters were captured in the ambush at the border.

They'd also caught me--not that I was hiding. Not from them, anyway. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now my hands were tied up, my feet were squishing in what I hoped was dirt, and my butt was squelching on a soaked rag.

The tentacles in my guts were more agitated the usual. They were squirming around, occasionally poking out my ass then quickly withdrawing inside. I guessed they didn't like the cart or the sack cloth any more than I did. It was possible they just enjoyed rimming me--they were certainly perverse enough--but generally when they were trying to arouse me they didn't seem so... hesitant.

Not that it mattered, I was already half out of my mind from horniness. I had been experiencing a surging tingle in all my erogenous areas for the last couple days and had woke this morning with an erection that refused to abate. I knew the signs, I was close to going into "heat". If I didn't get some relief--of the sexual kind--soon I would go mad with lust.

I called it the "swelling". Boobs and balls both gradually grew to enormous sizes and my dick would stay erect. During the later stages, my dick would grow as well: longer and thicker. Masturbating was usually no relief... it took sex to reverse the swelling. Everything got so sensitive too. When deep into the swelling, it wouldn't take much to set me off.

This was too soon though. It usually took a month of abstinence before it got this bad. It had only been a couple days since I had escaped from those bandits. Though now I wonder if I had actually escaped--it certainly seemed convenient that my escape route lead me right into an Imperial guard unit. They were probably laughing their asses off. Probably assumed the Imperials would toss me into a jail where I'd get raped by the other prisoners. Not that I would mind that too much at the moment....

But if what I had overheard from the guards was true it wouldn't make any difference. I would soon be dead.

I glanced around trying to get my bearings while trying not to stare too much.

The thief and a couple Stormcloaks were in the cart with me. The thief was nattering on about how she shouldn't be here since this was obviously a military thing. The Stormcloaks were facing the ride with a grim stoicism. That might be redundant, but really evoked their attitude. Not that one of them could say much, she was gagged as well as bound. Not just with cloth, either, someone had fixed some kind of complicated leather thing across her face. I was a bit fascinated by it--I had heard of things like that but never seen one. From what I could tell, that one was actually the leader of the rebels. Must be some kind of mage if they were keeping her from talking. Name was Ulkric? Elrick? Uckruck? Eh, I was horrible with names. Nords sure had harsh-sounding names.

"Oh, shut up," the other one--Rulolf? Ralluph?--finally said. "The pregnant girl is handling this better than you."

The thief looked at me then quickly looked away. At least she was quiet for a few minutes.

I wasn't actually pregnant--at least, I didn't think I was--but was pretending to be. I had initially figured it would get me a little sympathy and had even prepared a sob-fest of a story about being an escaped sex slave. Well, that part was somewhat true anyway.

It hadn't mattered. The Imperials didn't even give me a chance to explain anything, just loaded me into the cart with the others. There had been a rough efficiency to it all and plenty of apologetic looks. They might not like taking a pregnant girl to jail--or worse?--but they weren't going to disobey orders. They had shown some kindness by binding my hands in front, helping me into the cart, and the sack-cloth cushion. Looked like that was going to be the extent to any leniency. "You can talk to the Captain," was the only response to my protests.

My bound hands cupped my "belly". The plain leather tunic did bulge out at my waist, but that was from my swollen balls. I had pulled them up, using some cloth to keep them from falling down. Between their size, the ill-fitting tunic, and a bit of hunching over, I did look a few months into pregnancy. My belly actually was swollen from all the jizz my previous captors had forced into me. My breasts hadn't grown very large yet, but they were a solid presence higher up.

I was starting to regret my disguise. I had to keep my shoulders hunched forward, my chin down, and body a little curved to hide my erection. My balls were hot against the lower half of the shaft while my boobs were rubbing the upper part. I could feel streams of pre-cum oozing out of it--the damned thing was more than happy to treat every bounce imparted into the surrounding parts by the jouncing cart as caresses. I was inadvertently giving my cock a boob job I'd be proud of in other circumstances.

If this damned cart didn't stop soon I was going to shoot a load all over myself.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.... I knew Skyrim treated the futanari plague different from the rest of Tamriel. I wouldn't have hid it if it hadn't been for that weirdness back in the bandit fortress. My dick had turned from an admittedly large but otherwise normal phallus to one just like a horse's. The bandits had been more than a little freaked out by that--one of them claiming I must be some sort of witch or in league with the hags (whatever they were).

Come to think of it, the accuser had been their previous favorite sex toy. And she had been the one to suggest they make me suck off all their stallions. That bitch must have slipped something in my food. Clues started falling into place as I thought about it. Holy crap, she was also the one that said my changed dick might be contagious. She had said since I had a horse's dick, I must be a mare so I was only good for horses.

They had stopped fucking me after that. They tied me to a barrel and started letting the horses fuck me. The tentacles loved that... they milked those horses for every ounce of their jism. My guts were so full of horse cum I could smell it when I burped. I hadn't had to eat since I escaped.

I wondered if that was why the swelling was happening so quickly... all that horse cum and whatever drug or curse that bitch had hit me with.

I sure was thinking a lot... more than usual, I guess. A hellish cart ride to a probable execution could do that, I suppose.

I had to do something to distract myself from my body... and the bodies of those around me. That thief might stink, but she had a taut, lean body that I would love to shove my dick into... The Stormcloaks were rougher, much more blocky and muscular, but they weren't bad looking. The non-gagged one was actually rather pretty, if a bit dirty. Her short blond hair really set off her eyes and her lean shoulders. The older one, the leader, looked like she'd been fighting a long time... nose broken multiple times and a couple scars. But also under that leather armor what looked to be a pair of huge tits atop a muscular, yet voluptuous body.

I could also tell that they were all getting erections. It was my scent, working its way into them. It was disguised by the general stench of the cart, but it wouldn't take long before they noticed and started wondering why everything nearby with a cock was getting erect. Even a couple of the horses were starting to sport erections.

The cart hit a pothole with one wheel, a rock with the other, and tilted crazily. The driver cursed, the horse pulling it whinnied, and the contents--us--swerved about wildly. The other prisoners had their hands tied to the sides of the cart so they didn't move much, but I was thrown to the opposite corner. My face ended up in the blonde's thighs. It wasn't an unpleasant sight.

When the Oblivion Blight was running amok in Tamriel, laws were passed forbidding women from covering their groins to make it easier to see who was infested by a daedric-tainted pussy. The mages of the Arcane University countered the Blight eventually, but their answer turned into another curse... the Futanari Plague. Generations later, most of Tamriel had dropped, abolished, or just ignored those laws. The contrary Nords of Skyrim had embraced them. It had become customary for women to be covered as little as possible, with skirts so short as to be barely decoration and pants vanishing nearly altogether. Tops were just as revealing, with general wear being something that one would normally not see north of the tropics. Between the Nords' innate resistance to cold and the new "warmth" charms developed by the wizards at Winterhold exposure became fashion.

Which meant that this northern warrior was going commando and I was eye to eye with her partial erection. I wondered if I drank her sperm if my cock would return to normal? I hadn't had anything but horse jizz in a week now. Well, if we were all going to die anyway, might as well let her die happy.

So much for distracting myself.

I tilted my head up at her, smiled, then parted my lips and sucked her in. Everyone in the cart was more than a little surprised--which I admit gave me a thrill. Or an added thrill... I enjoyed sex, I always had, and wasn't too particular about the source. Which had gotten me in a lot of trouble over the last couple years.

"What--you don't have to--oh great Talos! She gives great head!"

Swirling my tongue around her cock, I pushed my face all the way into her crotch, sucking her down my throat. I pushed her knees apart with my shoulders to make sure I could get its complete length. I felt a couple of thinner tentacles squirm their way up my throat and curl around it. Pulsing and wiggling, they joined my throat in massaging her length. One curled around her cock head, tickling the end, before slipping inside.

"Gur... gah! She's.... Talos!" the blonde gasped out. Her hips bucked against my face, jerking uncontrollably. My long tongue slipped out my mouth and slithered across her ball sack. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and, with a tentacle's help slurped a ball into my mouth, sucking hard and tonguing it.

I could feel her squirming from my assault, her body was flexing as she tried to force her cock further into my throat. She had stopped trying to speak, only grunting and groaning. I let that ball out and switched to the other as my throat and tentacles pulled and squeezed her cock. I had face-fucked myself, I knew what she was feeling... and how to bring the sensations to unbearable levels.

It didn't take long, maybe a minute, before she was exploding down my throat. The tentacle down her urethra increased the force of her ejaculation, I could easily feel it spraying in my throat. It rushed around the tentacles straight to my stomach, wad after wad of it. When she finally started to slow I release her balls and reached behind them with my tongue to squirm it against her clit. A few moments and she was groaning from the extended orgasm. The tentacle in her dick teased her testicles from the inside, forcing every bit of her seed out of her balls.

On my knees, leaned over, and rocking from her thrusts against my face, my horse-cock was being assaulted from all sides by tits and balls. I was milking myself at the same time I sucked her inside. I had been on the edge for some time so it didn't take long for my balls to start spasming and my cock to erupt inside my clothes. At least in this position the streams of cum were trapped inside. I shuddered and moaned around her cock, delighting in her response to realizing I had come--let her think it was her dick that had done it.

I didn't release her until I was sure she was completely drained and my tentacles had withdrawn. Her softening dick slipped out of my mouth, bright red from the pressure I had put on it. I knew her dick and balls would ache for days--I had shown her no mercy--if it weren't for the coming execution.

I carefully squirmed my way back to my seat. My own jizz was running down the inside of my tunic, spreading across my tits and balls, but was for the moment trapped inside. My own penis was still hard, but didn't have that same level of orgasmic pressure it had a few minutes ago. My pussy and ass, though, were letting me know they had missed out on the action. I knew if it hadn't been for the angle, Lokir would have had quite a view of my soaked panties.

I wasn't sure how much of the Stormcloak's cum I had sucked out of her, but my stomach was still so packed with horse cum that I couldn't force it all down. I felt a generous amount flow back into my mouth. One of the tentacles distracted me by rubbing jizz around the walls of my throat. It was an odd sensation. I think it was painting a mural. Not too bad tasting, I decided.

The rebel I had sucked off was laying listlessly on the bench, head tilted back and chest heaving as she gasped for breath. I was rather pleased by the result. My own breathing was a little heavy, but hardly roughened by the experience. I had discovered long ago that I didn't need breathe when my throat was full--or when swimming. The leader looked from her follower to me, and I realized I was being appraised in a way that wasn't sexually motivated. Well, not primarily sexually. Not a look that I was used to.

"Holy crap," the horse thief laughed. "No wonder the little bitch is preg--" Timing it carefully, I spit the cum had pooled in my mouth at Lokir. It splashed across her open lips and most went right into her mouth. She coughed and spat, doubling over from surprise. I heard an odd noise from one side. Ulterick was laughing, the gag turning the guffaws to something strange and beastly.

Behind us, one of the Imperials was laughing as well. She rode closer, "as funny as it would be for you to suck and fuck them all," she told me, "I'd appreciated it if you would at least try to stick to your seat."

The cart gave another huge lurch, almost throwing me out of the back. I actually bumped against the horse's flank before falling back inside. "Yeah... well, try..."

She spurred the horse forward and reached over to slap out driver on the shoulder. "Hey! You don't get points for hitting every pot hole and rock on the road! Keep the prisoners in the fucking cart!"

Our driver muttered something under her breath, but the ride did smooth out a bit. Not much. Another thing that didn't matter... a bit of a turn and the gates to the fort were before us. We had arrived.

#

## Helgen

 

It wasn't much as fortresses go. It did have the advantage of sitting squarely on the road in the only valley that gave easy access to the South... or, more properly said I guess, easy access to the North. It was filled mostly with Imperial soldiers with only a few civilians. Those were mostly hanging back to see what happened.

At least it was cobbled in the courtyard. The cart settled down to an almost comfortable ride. From the looks of it, this was going to only be a minute before our journey ended. Small comfort.

My arm twitched. Was there a bug crawling on me? I looked there, but could see nothing on my bare arm but a few beads of sweat. The sensation was still there, but much diminished. An tingling. A familiar sensation... like the tingling in my lips after a long, passionate kiss. It wasn't just my arm, I realized. I could feel it in other places as well.

It was then I realized I had been feeling... this... for a while. The motion of the cart and my urgent need to orgasm had been covering it. What the hell was it? Another gift from Skyrim? Something left over from the horse-cock curse? No, I mused... it was something else.

I was so distracted that I almost missed the order to get out of the cart. The Imperial from before helped me down, which I needed at the moment. My legs were more wobbly than I expected.

Now that I was standing, everyone in the courtyard towered over me. Most of the people were Nords and Nord women are tall. My eyes were level with the underside of the helpful guard's breasts. "I'm going to try and talk again to the Captain," she murmured to me. "Maybe get you out of this... just don't do anything stupid."

I gave her a helpless shrug. If I were capable of avoiding stupid, I wouldn't be in this mess.

She walked over to a woman that must be the Captain. If rank hath its privileges, in Skyrim it meant armor that looked more like a bikini. Well, sans bottoms. I could easily see her toned body, more accented by the sections of metal and leather than protected. Her dick was rather nice, I noticed. I had the feeling I'd be seeing a lot of them. Further south, people tended to wear very short skirts, but the fashion was to have a length that just barely covered ones schlong. Looking around, it was easily the opposite here... show it all.

The tentacles in my belly swirled around, restless. One of them went so far as to slither several inches out of my bottom, as if testing the air. With a faint slurping noise it slid back in, my ass flexing around it. My dick jerked a couple times as I felt a little shiver run through me. My nipples, which had relaxed a little after the orgasm earlier, perked back up like eager thumbs. I had the feeling that they weren't going down any time soon.

I caught my lip in my teeth, chewing nervously. I was on edge and didn't know why.... Sure, I was about to be executed. But that should be depressing me, not leaving me in a heightened state of arousal. That tingling sensation pulsed, so strongly it almost caused me to fall to my knees. I barely suppressed a gasp. My lower lips flushed with my sudden arousal.

Then after a few moments it rapidly faded away, leaving little but a new surge of wetness in my panties.

Distracted, I missed the conversation between the soldier and the Captain. It didn't bode well for me since I did hear her say, "Just call out their names, Hadvar."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. Ralof." The two women walked to stand in a line with the others near the chopping block.

"Lokir of Fal--" not surprisingly, Lokir tried to make a run for it. The soldiers didn't even try to catch her. The Captain just called out, "Archers!" A few seconds later, Lokir was laying on the ground with an arrow through her neck.

I whimpered. Those around me probably thought it was in fear... I almost wish it was. Instead, I was thinking of how much I wanted to plunge my cock deep into that woman. What was wrong with me? Sure, I was usually pretty eager for sex.... But since the morning, I was almost mad with it.

Even diving on Ralof's dick earlier wasn't like me... sure I had found a reason, but that was almost after the fact.

"So, anyone else want to... protest?" the Captain asked with mocking politeness. "No? Good. Next!"

Hadvar gestured me closer. "She isn't on the list, Captain." She gestured at warrants she was holding. "No teenage girls, pregnant or otherwise."

"Not much choice," she said. "General Tullius--you remember her?--was very... clear...." her voice trailed off. I could smell her dick rising. I'm not sure how, and am not sure if smell was the right word, but I knew it was. And I knew it was because of me.

I didn't dare look down, instead I kept my gaze on her, licking my lips. I realized that the only people paying attention to me at the moment were the Captain and Hadvar, with everyone else staring at the General and Ulrick--errr, Ulfric. The General was busy reading out a list of crimes and grievances.

I could feel a surging pressure inside me. It was similar to a growing erection, but it wasn't blood moving inside me.... It was something else. I realized I had lowered my hands, my fingers inside my panties to gather up the copious wetness there. Still looking into her eyes, I slid my fingers over her cock. I could feel it throbbing in my grasp. "How about executing me later," I whispered. "in the... morning."

Hadvar had frozen, being careful not to look at the two of us. She was giving me a chance to save my life. The Captain moved her hand, started to push me away, but her gesture slowed. "You smell like horses," she murmured.

"It's their cum," I told her softly. "The bandits that kept me prisoner.... They tied me in a stall and made me suck off their horses. At first." As I talked, I continued to rub her dick, massaging it with slightly stronger pressure with each stroke. Somehow I knew what to tell her. No, not quite. I knew what she would like to hear... what would make me more attractive to her. If her dick's reaction was an indicator, she really liked to hear this.

"Then they started putting their dicks in me," I continued. "I'm not pregnant. I'm just so... completely... stuffed with their cum." As if helping, a tentacle pushed a glob of horse cum out my ass. The scent of it grew stronger around us as it drooled down to the ground between my legs.

The tingling had grown into a throbbing. It rose and tapered every few seconds, like my balance if I walked really slow. Something was close. I was sure of it. Like an orgasm, but different. At the same time, I could tell just a touch or two would be enough to cause me to climax.

"I don't want to die full of horse cum," I told her. "I need someone to... get it out... So much hot, thick, horse cum." My hands were moving a little faster. She was breathing harder and her skin was starting to bead with sweat. She was close. My hands slowed down. I didn't want her to come, I wanted her to want to.

"Yes... Yes, I think we can... wait for--"

"What was that?" Hadvar interrupted. She wasn't looking at us, she was looking up past the tower.

Damn it! I started stroking the Captain's cock again, trying to get her to focus on me. It was too late, though. Whatever delicate spell of lust was forming was already broken. She stepped away, keeping herself turned so the rest of the courtyard wouldn't notice her raging shaft.

"Never mind." She gave a cough, clearing her voice. "Hadvar, find out her name then send her to the--"

"There it is again," Hadvar stepped to one side, raising the papers to shield her eyes as she looked upwards. I realized, right before Hadvar asked about the noise the throbbing sensation was strongest.

By the Eight... the throbbing was coming from outside me. I was reacting to something!

A something that was getting closer....

The Captain was walking away now. Her dick was already drooping and her bearing just dared anyone to comment. No one did.

"What's your name, girl?" Hadvar asked me.

We were both looking at the sky. The throbbing was growing stronger, clouding my hearing as my lips, nipples, and other places began to tingle. "Ginger," I replied absently.

"Huh. You're named after the spice? What kind of name is that?"

"My Grandmum's." I had heard the question, or a variation, often. The response was automatic. Even so my reply was half a moan as the throbbing surged within me. I felt myself lifted to my tiptoes by it, close to hovering in the air as something swept through me from deep within the ground to the clouds above. There was an intense sensation, something snapping inside me, and I felt an intense relief. As I half floated back to solid ground, I realized I had also burst into orgasm--a silent but still intense one. My cock was emptying out a load between my tits, my pussy and ass were spasming and throbbing, and the tentacles were churning. More horse jism slithered out my ass to slowly drool down my legs.

It felt like it took minutes but must have only been a pair of seconds. Hadvar was continuing her questions. "Age?"

"Twelve," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm tall for my age." Another rote response. One that usually left people puzzled.

"Um... okay. Did those bandits really...?"

"Are you going to write that down too?"

"No. Okay... place of origin?"

"Fatewind."

"I've never heard of it," she said as she noted it down.

"Most people haven't."

While we talked, the other rebels had been processed by another of the Imperials. The throbbing had decreased. Whatever it was had moved away... but I could tell it wasn't gone. I could also tell it was moving... was it circling? I glanced at Hadvar. She was still alert, but hadn't said anything about a noise.

"You have to get in line," she prompted. A little sadly. "Ginger from Fatewind."

I never really thought I was very convincing in my disguised pregnancy, but I was so wobbly for the few steps to my place in line that I think I nailed it. Maybe they'd give me an ovation after my head was lopped off.

"Oh, get it on with already, ye bloody Imperial bastards!" One of the Stormcloak rebels marched to the chopping block. "Getting me head lopped off is better than listening to that windbag flap her lips!"

She shrugged off the offer of benediction from the priestess. Oh. I just now noticed her. She was gorgeous. So beautiful I at first thought she was a follower of Dibella. But no, the symbol on her pendant was Arkay. Watching her graceful sway as she walked away was enough to almost let me forget the position I was in. Almost.

The Captain pushed the kneeling woman down with one foot, holding her still as the headswoman swung the ax. Well, if she was going to do that for everyone, maybe I had a last, remote chance.

A head rolled into the basket. I wondered about the lack of blood, then realized the ax had a fire enchantment to cauterize the cut. How tidy.

The guard behind me, I noticed it wasn't Hadvar, gave me a little push. I was next? What the fuck? Kill the important people first, you bastards!

I sighed and wobbled forward. My fingers were busy at the edge of my panties... it took some work, but I managed to loosen them, then snap the little string. I really liked those panties, they were so sexy. But they needed to be sacrificed for the cause.

Oh. The throbbing was growing again. Its cause was coming closer.

"There's that noise again," Hadvar exclaimed.

"Ignore it and carry on," the General responded laconically. I noticed she was glancing at some Thalmor to one side. They were dressed in pristine robes and shining armor. Nobility to watch the executions, I guessed.

They had pushed the first body out of the way by the time I got there. I eyed the flagstone before the chopping block. "Least you could do is put a pillow there," I heard myself grouse.

So much for a sexy presentation.

"Get down," the Captain stated, her strong hand at my shoulder. I realized she was both pushing me down and keeping me from falling over. I also sensed her penis was filling again as she breathed in the scents wreathed about me. Horses and strength... she might have been fun if she weren't intending to kill me.

"Could you move my hair around?" I asked her quietly as I knelt before the block. "I don't want my hair cut..." I was grasping for time, but it was also true. I might have my hair in a rough pony tail, but I was really proud of it. It was a rare color and thick and luxur--yeah, grasping for time.

She roughly pushed my hair over one shoulder. At least she did it. A glimmer of hope. She then stepped back and placed one knee on my back and put her weight behind it, shoving me down. I moaned as the position forced my engorged balls to push into my bloated belly. And moaned again as the pressure forced a long, slimy drool of horse jizz out my ass. I had taken careful note earlier when the first prisoner was executed. The only person with a clear view was the Captain, and she blocked the view of my spurting ass from the General, dignitaries, and most of the prisoners.

I panted softly as I counted my breaths. The headswoman was ready but hadn't swung yet. I could feel the Captain staring at the jism that was sliding down my crack. I could also feel the surging throb of sensation rising.

"General... it occurs to me this girl isn't wanted for any crimes." Yes! Hope!

"She was found at the border, Captain."

"True... but for the sake of accurate records, we could throw her in a cell while we write up the papers." Her foot pushed at me again, causing another moan... and another spurt of goo from my butt. I had a chance....

"Speak plainly, Captain." I could tell the General was closer. So was... whatever it was. My body was about to throb its way to another climax soon. "Are you arguing with me over a piece of tail?"

"An exceptionally fine tail, sir. But if you look, you'll see its been well used. I'd rather not stick my dick in her." Err... what? "Hey!" I moaned. She pushed harder with her boot. Out came more jism.

"Is that... never mind," said the General.

"She claims she spent the last week being horse raped by some bandits," the Captain told her. "I doubt it they were proper Skyim stallions, though. I'm pretty sure mine would split her in half.... I'd really like to see it, General. And it would satisfy her death sentence."

"You... and your hobbies, Captain." She was silent a moment. "Very well."

I barely heard them speaking. I would otherwise had been pleased that my plan had, sort of, worked. Not that I would ever know for sure.

Because then the fucking dragon arrived.

It blew into the little keep like rage incarnate. There was a roaring sound that flattened me to the ground. A blast of heat rolled over the courtyard and the screaming started. There was a sound like armor being ripped apart.

I was screaming too, but it wasn't from pain. I was barely aware of what was happening... only that my body was somehow pressed completely flat on the ground and at the same time jerking and shuddering through the air. I was flying and still. I was water and rock. I was sated. And empty.

I was alive.

The dragon beat its wings, flowing into the air like solid smoke. Each slam of air from its wings caused my cunt to spasm. Each roar from its throat forced a gob of sperm from my dick. Each blast of fire pinched my nipples and clitoris like an enthusiastic lover.

One of the Stormcloaks was yelling at me. The others were running for cover. The Imperials were firing bows and yelling orders to each other. The place as a mess. Perfect time to stand up and run away.

Perfect time.

I couldn't move.

Fucking dragon.

#

## The Escape

 

"Girl! Lass! Get up!"

I looked at the Stormcloak blankly. Plastered across the chopping block, I couldn't see above her waist. I recognized the dick though. It was the one I had sucked like a crazed animal earlier. She was trying to save my life? How nice.

The dragon soared into the air, as it lifted off it felt like a vast pressure released me. I barely felt like I was moving, but I was suddenly off the block... I felt like the pinnacle of grace and beauty.

I'm sure anyone else saw a drunken sot wobbling to her feet.

I realized I had to time my movements with the dragon's. This was going to be interesting.

It was only a dozen yards to the tower where the Stormcloaks were sheltering but it felt like a mile. And like a single step. This was surreal and confusing. I was both stumbling deliriously and skipping carelessly. During a skip and a turn I saw the Captain. One side of her body was covered with the slimy jizz that had been blasted from my guts when the dragon arrived. She was spinning in a circle, struggling with a snake-like tentacle that was forcing itself into her ass. Guess it wasn't just jizz that had been forced out.

I was giggling so hard that I when ran into the tower I forgot to slow down and almost slammed into the wall. The surrounding stone seemed to insulate me from the dragon's presence a little. Or maybe it was just on the other side of the mountain or something. I had a few moments of coherency.

My whole body ached, like I had just ran a marathon or fallen off a cliff. My tentacles were almost still... barely moving inside my guts. Maybe they were as surprised as I to still be alive. I was covered in cum, both my own and from my now empty guts, with gobs and runnels of it flowing down my legs. There was a trail of it from the tower back to the block... but most of it was already burnt and dried by the blasts of fire.

Still, I was a mess. But at least my balls were back to normal size. My tits had expressed their mixture of milkjizz as well. I stood there dripping and gave a weak smile to the room.

I suddenly realized I had walked--danced?--through fire at least twice. I turned and twisted, looking for burns, but only saw... dried patches of fluids flaking off my skin. My tunic was scorched in places, but had clear areas which flaked away... dried cum. What the heck?

Some kind of protection magick?

Ulfric was in the little room, talking to Rolof. As I looked up from examining myself, I noticed Ulfric's eyes. She had noticed as well. Hell, she'd probably seen me skip through the fire. "...don't burn down villages," she replied to Rolof.

"We need to get out of here," someone was saying. "Head up the tower, find a way to the back wall."

I glanced at the stairs. Well, up was better than the courtyard, I guess. I started climbing. I could still feel the dragon, but the throbbing was less urgent. Was the last day of strangeness caused by it? I was beginning to suspect so.

"Stairs are blocked," a Stormcloak in front of me reported. There was a pile of rubble beyond her. I was about to turn back when the tower shook, a minor orgasm tickled my senses, and the wall burst apart. The Stormcloak flew off the stairs and tumbled to the ground. I could see the dragon's head through the hole it had made. I realized it said something, a pair of words, and fire burst into the tower. I saw its eye, staring at me, as flames wreathed around my legs. The slick jizz dried and flaked, leaving my legs bare and unharmed.

The dragon had noticed me in the courtyard. This was it testing me. Its lips curled back, showing fangs as long as my arms. The warning was clear. There was more than one way it could kill me.

The tower shook as its wings beat air against the walls. It was gone.

"Well... fuck," I whispered.

Rolof squeezed past me. Her bulk cast a shadow into the room as she cautiously peeked out the hole. "Looks like it's circling again... now's your chance." She pointed to one side. "Make for the roof over there, then across.... We'll meet you once we get the wounded situated."

"Uh... okay...?" I was a bit dazed. She grabbed me by the shoulders, effortlessly lifting me into the edge of the hole. "There," she pointed.

Without thinking I jumped... and soared through the air at least three times further than I should. While in the air I felt so... light. As soon as I landed my weight was normal again and I scrambled for purchase on the thatch. I caught my bearings then scrambled across the roof to the edge. I was at the very top of the roof, with a drop of at least twenty feet.

I sucked in my breath and hopped off.

I didn't exactly float down. I didn't land gracefully. But I did land... easily. Nothing broke, anyway.

I broke into a smile... which was quickly squashed by a roar. The dragon was still here. In fact it was... right over there. I could feel its presence like.... Like.... I'm not sure what. I just knew.

I glanced around. The initial shock of the dragon's arrival was fading. The Imperials were starting to organize. I could see arrows flying towards the dragon as well as mage fire and ice bolts. It was mostly ignoring them... in fact, it seemed more intent on leveling Helgen to the ground.

"Hey girl! This way!" I blinked and looked toward the voice. It was Hadvar. She was shouting at a young girl that was trying to move a fallen woman. I vaguely recalled the two from when we first entered the keep. "Go!" cried the woman, pushing the girl, "do what the guard says!"

The girl stumbled and ran to Hadvar. She grabbed the girl then turned and ran to one side just as the dragon arrived. Again I heard words that caused a tremor in my bones and fire blew through the area. The woman was killed... but at least the girl didn't see it.

Hadvar handed the girl over to another woman, telling her something, before looking at me. She seemed surprised for a moment, then shook her head. I shrugged. Nothing much to say.

"Ginger... Better follow me if you want to live."

Well, I did. So I did.

We dashed across the courtyard heading to a gap between two walls. "Stay close to the wall," she yelled at me.

What about those two? I thought, glancing behind. Looked like they were sheltering in an already-wrecked part of the keep. Maybe the dragon would leave them alone. It seemed like a good tactic. Why weren't we doing it?

I barely stopped in time as the dragon slammed into the top of the wall, spun about, and hurled fire and stone through the air. Then a slam of air from its wings and it was gone again. I saw a couple arrows and a few scorch marks on its flanks but they seemed pitifully few compared to its size.

I wasn't sure what was going on with Hadvar... she seemed intent on rescuing me rather than helping fight the dragon. Maybe she was trying to make up for that whole "get you executed" thing. Or maybe she figured fighting the dragon was suicide so she might as well rescue people. Probably made her the smartest Legionnaire in the bunch.

We passed through the outer courtyard and I got to see the Imperial mages being ineffective. The General and a bunch of guards were there as well. I'm sure if she saw my rude gesture she would have stopped shouting at the Imperials long enough to order my re-execution.

"General!" Hadvar called out.

"Retreat to the keep," the General ordered. "Tell everyone you see.... The keep was built back when dragons were around. Maybe it's strong enough!"

Huh. Maybe that was why the dragon was attacking. It might remember this place.

We ducked through an archway and into the inner courtyard. The double doors to the keep were to one side. The other had a high wall with brave or suicidal archers trying to shoot holes in the dragon. Hadvar ran past the doors toward a corner, gesturing at me to follow. Rolof was there too--how the heck did she get there first?--gesturing at me as well.

The two stopped a moment, glaring at each other, before something passed between them. I had the sense they were putting survival above a futile fight.

"Follow me, girl," shouted Hadvar.

"This way, I can get those ropes off you!" yelled Rolof.

Well... I was tired of having my arms tied. And I could feel the dragon flying in Hadvar's direction. I ran to Rolof simply because she was pushing open the keep doors.

There was more to it though... I could feel a hunger growing in me. It wasn't from my stomach, it was something new. I just had the feeling that it could be quenched inside the keep.

#

## The Keep

 

A short hallway through the considerably thick walls of the keep lead to a large, round room. Rolof ran in and looked around, then checked the body of a fallen Stormcloak. "Come here," she said thickly. "I'll get those bindings off of you and then you can take what you need from Gunjar. She doesn't need it any longer."

I eyed the large Nord on the ground. Glanced down at myself--and idly noted I could see my perky nipples down the now-loose tunic--before glancing at Rolof again. The difference in size between the fallen rebel and myself suddenly obvious. "Take something at least," she said. "Gunjar's spirit would be pleased if some use were found from her belongings. Especially if you manage to use them against an Imperial," she chuckled.

She turned away and started examining the doors leading out as I crouched down and checked Gunjar's body. An ax that I could barely lift, let alone use, boots and armor that wouldn't possibly fit, and in a satchel a... what the heck? It was a child-sized Stormcloak shirt. It would be tight, but should fit me. Mostly. At least it didn't have Gunjar's blood on it.

I grunted an acknowledgment of Rolof's discovery the gate was locked. I shucked off my old tunic and used a section of Gunjar's cloak to wipe off the smears of cum... then stopped. Some of the smears weren't moving. In fact, they looked permanent. Rub rub. They were painted on? Tattoos? I would have to look closer later. I squirmed into the uniform, discovering it sheathed me like a glove. I wondered about the age of the girl it had been meant for... it left most of my ass uncovered and the blue tassel in front accented more than covered my attributes.

"This is can only be opened from the other side," Rolof announced at the other exit. She leaned against the thick bars, peering. "Some kind of lever... Imperials!" she hissed. "Take cover!"

I would like to say that I was of help to Rolof... that I struck at an opportune time, disabled the enemy, and won our way to victory. None of that. The Captain and a soldier burst into the room as soon as the portcullis bars rose. The guard attacked Rolof while the Captain rushed me. She was ignoring Rolof to attack me? What was wrong with... oh, yeah.

"You little bitch!" she yelled. "I don't know what the fuck went up my ass, but you're going to die for it!" I ran. There wasn't far to go, but I was fast and since the room was circular she couldn't trap me in a corner. "I'm going to rip out your spine and use it to fish this thing out!" We ran in circles, passing Rolof and the other Legionnaire twice.

"I don't think that's practical," I responded. Shit, she was mad. "It lives on semen," I told her, jumping over the little table. My new found jumping ability was keeping me well out of her reach. "Lots of anal sex and it'll be happy!"

"Fuck you! I'm going to an--" she passed too close to Rolof who took the opportunity to slash her with a sword. The wound broke through her anger and the Captain turned to attack Rolof while I leaned against the wall and caught my breath. The fight was surprisingly short... The enraged Captain was in a bad position and Rolof's two swords swirled about, deflecting her opponents' swings toward each other. The guard lurched back, narrowly avoiding being skewered by the Captain who was continuing her lunge. A side step and a sudden lunge and both were skewered while still off balance.

Holy crap.

"Check the bodies," Rolof told me, "I'm going to check for more."

I didn't take long to search them, they didn't have much. The Captain, not surprisingly, had some horse tack. The guard a few gold. And of course, both had plenty of weapons I had no ability to use. I was tempted to strip the guard of her uniform, that deep plunging neckline was really sexy. I didn't think Rolof would appreciate me dressed as a Legionnaire though. She was back just as I finished. "No more Imperials," she noted. "Did you find anything that would open that gate?"

I tossed her the key I found on the Captain. "Go on," I told her. "There's something I need to do."

She gave me a puzzled look, but started toward the gate. "Don't take too long, we won't wait up for you."

"I'll be quick," I replied as she opened the door. "Just need to ask the Captain here a couple things before she goes to the next world."

Rolof stopped a moment, momentarily wreathed in shadows. I couldn't see her expression. She shrugged and went on.

I smiled down at the Captain. She was panting, but there was a gray tinge to her skin and her eyes were half glassy. She wasn't going to last long. "If you had asked nice," I told her, "I would have taken it out... but since I'm so nice I'm going to help anyway." I stripped off the shirt and tossed it to one side, completely naked.

I showed her my horse phallus. While not as large as a horse's, it was still huge compared to my petite body. Even through her pain her eyes widened. "A present from those bandits," I said. "The same ones you ignored while chasing Stormcloaks. But don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you with it."

She looked confused as I moved over her. I kept my thighs spread so she could easily see the tentacles slithering out of my ass. Some circled her flaccid cock and balls, others dived for her pussy and feminine urethra. The rest searched for her asshole. She grunted as her holes were invaded. I shivered and moaned... I could feel everything the tentacles could. It was like I was penetrating her a dozen times. My cock jerked and spasmed as my nipples swelled erect from the pleasure.

"Oh," I gasped. "I think I will fuck you with it..." I forced the arm that was holding her side shut away then shoved my cock into her wound. The Captain lost her composure, her shrill scream echoing in the room. I hoped Gunjar's ghost would be pleased. The tentacles playing with her penis did their magic, forcing the thing erect. With a shuddering moan I lowered myself on it, its pressure adding to the tentacles in my suckling anus.

I fucked her with the same mercy she had shown me. Perhaps it was spiteful. But something inside me seemed to relax as I plowed into her. I had come close to raping a couple times in my life while mad with the lust of the swelling, but this was the first time it was a conscious decision. I discovered that while I enjoyed the sensations I didn't enjoy the act. Which caused something else to relax... it was a relief to know I preferred willing partners.

No. That wasn't quite it. I preferred partners I liked. What would that mean if someone I liked didn't like me? I would have to deal with that when the time came.

Her screams tapered off but her hips were jerking weakly. I was tearing her side apart with my dick and her blood was flowing out of her, but her cock stayed hard inside me.... Finally she came, jets of her semen swallowed up by my ass as the tentacles crushed her balls, squeezing out every drop.

I felt the tentacle that had invaded her returning to me. My eyes widened as I felt something flowing into me... some part of her. That was new.

I also noticed that the room was a bit brighter. I stood up, looking at my arms and legs, my breasts. The markings on them were glowing, casting a soft radiance in the room. This day was turning full of surprises.

Speaking of which, the Captain was still alive. Huh. "You're one tough bitch," I complimented her. I honestly thought about leaving and letting fate have her... but the part of her I seemed to have stolen told me if she survived she would stop at nothing to hunt me down. Well... damn.

What to do? What to do... I didn't feel like fucking her ass or pussy. I just didn't like her that much. Then I remembered one of her belongings, a silver bit piece.

I took it and wedged it into the side of her mouth. She tried to resist but I used my weight to force her jaw, almost breaking it, before pushing the metal home. Then it was a matter of tilting her head back to aim my dick at her gaping mouth. My horse cock slid in with less resistance than I thought--perhaps it was because she was so close to death. I watched her neck bulge with its thickness as I plowed into her. I slammed into her body, over and over again, drilling my way down her throat. I unclipped her shoulder guards, letting them fall to the floor, and released her tits from the metal bra cups of her 'armor'.

I really enjoyed watching boobs wobble and bounce... and she had pretty nice ones. I could feel her sucking hard at my horse phallus as she tried to draw in breath... each time growing weaker as I continued filling her throat. I felt tentacles sliding out my ass, then the additional penetrations as they invaded her ears and nose... a pair even slipped inside her eyes. My own eyes widened... I was fucking her brain while I fucked her throat. That hunger that was burning deep within me dimmed as I pounded into her with an animal-like intensity. The tentacles were doing something more than their usual added sensation... bringing something from her to me that was dramatically intensifying the act. The sexual equivalent of walking from a dark cellar to bright sunlight.

Her arms and legs twitched but she was just too weak to resist as I burrowed deeply within her. And then she was an empty shell. It left me a little sad. There was a profound loss there. It briefly eclipsed the depraved pleasure long enough I actually had to consciously focus to continue. Perversely, it just didn't seem fair to stop. A waste.

I came in her throat, my body shuddering and jerking atop her with a new found degree of intensity. I eventually leaned back, shoulders scraping against the wall, slowly withdrawing as my dick jerked in her body. Despite my balls being normal sized again, I came like a horse and filled her throat. I finished just past her mouth. I didn't want to spray her face... that seemed disrespectful. Not that it mattered too much I realized when I stood. The entire top of her head was soaked with the juice my pussy squirted out when I climaxed. Mixed with the spermy juices from my ass.

As usual, the aftermath of ejaculation left me tingling with energy. This time I was beyond that. Euphoric. Almost like I was dreaming, but with less randomness. As I slipped back into the Stormcloak shirt--it was hard to call something that stopped at the top of my thighs a dress or even a tunic--I noticed the soft glow was rapidly fading. Huh. I glowed during sex.

I skipped through the archway and down the hall. My dick flopped merrily until it returned to its usual semi-hard state.

I was turning into a very strange girl.

 

So much for less randomness. I had gone down the wrong hallway. I was standing in some sort of barracks with the only way further quite solidly locked. I could hear Hadvar's voice through the door, giving orders to at least a dozen people. With the lack of swordplay or screams, I was pretty sure Rolof wasn't in there.

I was about to leave when there was a pounding at the door. "Captain! You have to unlock the door! We're stuck out here!"

Aww. Crap. "Hadvar!" I hissed through the door.

"Lass?" Her voice registered incredulity.

"Yeah, it's me. You better find another plan... the Captain is dead and there's no key on her body. I checked."

A couple half truths make a whole truth, right?

"Damn! Do you see one in there?"

I glanced around again, though I knew there were no keys already. I did spot a couple books. A few bottles of wine. Oh! Potions! I snagged them up quickly and shoved them all into my twist.

It was something the tentacles did. I could give them things and they'd put them... somewhere. The items didn't go inside my body with the tentacles but their weight did. If I tried to put too much in my twist, it felt like my guts were dragging my body down. It made for an easy way to carry a lot of things around without anyone noticing... but I had to put my hands behind me to use it. Yes, I could literally pull things out of my ass.

If the guards had tied my hands behind me like the other prisoners, I could have twisted out a knife, cut my bonds free, and slunk off at the first opportunity. Then again, Hadvar had been pretty alert. Might not have been any good chances.

"No keys in here," I told the door. "There's a couple chests I've not looked in though."

"That's it! Old girl Herkle's chest. It'll be the one closest to the wall. See if there's a satchel with some lock picks."

"Be right back." It took longer than I liked but I found a leather folder with a bunch of weird metal bits. And a few other goodies.

"Old girl had some racy underwear," I noted.

"We just call her that because she had a crabby voice," Hadvar chuckled. "She wasn't much older than you."

Oh, the guard who came in with the Captain had been pretty young.

"Why don't you just go around to the main doors?" I asked as I started feeding the metal sticks under the edge of the door.

"The dragon is tearing the crap out of the front of the building," she explained. "It almost cut the General in half when it threw one of the doors across the courtyard."

That explained the tremors in the floor, I mused. "Wait... the dragon is coming in the main doors?"

"Yeah."

"You mean... it's behind me?" My voice got a little shrill. I'm young. I'm allowed to do that.

"Err.... Not yet. It's why we have to get through here so we can... Lass? Hey? You there?"

At least, that's what I like to think she said at the end. I was already running.

 

Funny thing: I was in better shape now than before the dragon arrived. Sure, I was dinged around the edges and had some really freaking weird things happen. But I was no longer bloated with horse jizz or swollen up like a collection of wine bladders. Which meant I could do something I'd not been free to do in... well, over a week actually.

I could run. And when I wanted to, I could run really freaking fast.

The tentacles even helped, slipping and sliding in my guts, somehow improving my balance.

It only took me a few seconds to dash out of the room, down the hall, and literally run a few paces along a wall as I flashed through a corner. I barely had time to register the carpet in that main circular room was on fire when I launched myself through the smoky shadows to the other side, arrowing to the gate and other hallway beyond.

Only to discover the shadow was hard. Hot. And covered in scales.

What was with this fucking dragon?!

 

I slammed into the dragon, right behind its head. My desperate hands found purchase among the spines on the top of its neck while my legs swung violently below. It opened its eye, the pupil rolling back to find me. I glared at it as a spasm rippled through my body. Oh, now I could feel it again! The bastard had been hiding its presence from me.

"You're a dick!" I yelled at it.

It's lips parted, showing fangs as long as my leg. It drew in its breath. I realized that if it shouted out those fire words in here the room would be like the inside of a forge. There was no layer of fresh, magic cum--magicum?--to save me this time.

I did the only thing I could. As my legs swung back, I curled my body with all my strength and slammed both my knees into the underside of its neck.

It made a dragonish gagging noise before twisting violently. I swung around again, one hand bleeding as it slipped off the spine. Good fortune on my part, as that in turn spun me around to face the direction of its spin. Upside down, my feet hit the ceiling and I ran, held up by the scaly bastard's neck, right through that gate and into the hallway.

I let out a burst of manic laughter as I dashed away from it... then gravity remembered its job and yanked me to the floor. My new found air-born lightness wasn't quite enough to save me, but I managed not to smash my head into anything and even got a leg under me with some semblance of... well... I'm not sure what. Posture? Agility? Composure?

Really, though, I should have known better. That scaly bastard was fast. It had already whipped its head around and lunged towards me. Perhaps in its day, girls ran across ceilings all the time. The strength of the gate and the the spines along either side of the dragon's head saved me for the moment. With a crash that sent dust flying, it smashed into the metal, its mouth snapping shut just a few inches from my butt.

I hurriedly jerked my leg up, twisting a bit to start running again when it lolled its tongue out, snaking it between my legs to grab me. It burned with the intensity of hot metal, though at least without the actual blistering pain, as it slithered against my thigh. And that's when my tentacles moved.

Pushing open my ass from the inside, they flowed out to grab that giant tongue, wrapping and binding it as they yanked it inside.

"Fuuuuufffhhh!" I yelped as my bottom was forced open by a girth bigger than those horses last week. It couldn't have gone in far when the tentacles realized that this was no ordinary tongue to play with. They weren't bright at the best of times, but even they knew something was off.

The dragon made probably the strangest noise I'd ever heard from a living thing... it sounded like the noise my mind supplied when when I saw a fish open its mouth. Kind of a surprised, bubbly, squeeky-gasp.

It yanked its tongue back. I lurched my butt in the opposite direction and took a couple stumbling steps. Hell, I threw my waist so far forward my elbows pushed off the end of the dragon's nose. My entire bottom felt hot and open, my skin and muscle quaking. I floated through the air while my arms and legs spasmed... then a foot found purchase and hurled me down the hall. I had taken something from the dragon, I realized, some ancient and terrible secret curdling though my bone and sinew.

It had taken something from me as well, I noticed from the corner of my eye. There was a knife embedded deep in its tongue. The same knife I would have used to escape my binds if circumstances had been different. Somehow the tip of its tongue had managed to get inside the twist.

The dragon twisted its neck, head shaking, as it tried to get that barb out of its tongue. I could feel its eye following me as I hurled myself down the hallway.

I ran as fast as my quivering legs and twitching butt would let me. I tried to hold onto the sense of its presence, that inner bearing of its location I'd had before, as long as I could. But it was soon muffled once more... thick rock or its own choice, I wasn't sure.

It left a present before it faded completely. I felt a wave of words through the very rock as it uttered something that caused the stone to ripple, the air to tremble, and the rock to tumble. Devastation plunged through the keep. Dust filled the air as passages collapsed behind and to either side of me. Blind luck kept me from being crushed.

The lizard was pissed.

Someone had built this place on, or dug out, a series of snaking passages that led deep into the ground. They turned so often I had no sense of cardinal direction so I picked anything that looked like it led down.

I'm not sure why, but I somehow knew down was safer.

Fucking dragon.

 


	2. Discovery in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our quirky little Dovakin discovers more strangeness while trying to find a way through the passages riddling the rock under the Keep.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Discovery in Death

 

As I dashed into the depths of the passages, I wondered if I could be truly lost if I had no idea where I was going? Absolutely not, I told myself.

Once the rumbling from the dragon's attack faded, I slowed my blind racing through the passageways as I tried to get my bearings. If nothing else to prevent going in circles.

When I slowed to a brisk walk, I found the quiet in the tunnels oppressive. No chirping of birds, no wind-sounds, nothing but my footfalls and the rasping of my breath. I expected to hear shouts and cries of upset Imperials, perhaps even some fighting. But the passages burrowed into the stone seemed deserted.

Finding a body was a relief. Not only did it explain the silence, it let me know I was following the Rolof and the Stormcloaks. She seemed to know where she was going, so following her must be a good idea. The rebel soldiers were also clearing the way, making it less likely I'd run into someone who wanted to stick a sword in me.

The Stormcloak colors of my too-small shirt made me a target for any Imperial who found me. I wondered if I were safer naked? Then again, these Nords were uncomfortably violent. There was probably some naked-girl faction they all hated.

The darkness was alleviated only by the occasional torch or brazier. Their pools of illumination far apart, with plenty of inky dark between. While wondering who had the job of keeping all the things lit, I literally tripped over the first body. The odd drifting slowness from earlier showed up again, giving me enough time to push my hands against the rough floor and saving my face from a bruising.

Even knowing something was there, I could barely see the body. I felt around. Short hair, a little greasy. Ick. A cute button nose. A deep, plunging neckline indicated an Imperial uniform. Large, firm breasts that I would love a better look at.

"Haha," I muttered to the body. "I'd start glowing if I fucked you. I could see you then." I explored lower and discovered a very sizable cock. The thing was big while limp, my hand barely fit around its girth. "Holy crap. What'd this monster be like hard?"

I glanced up and down the hallway. Sudden paranoia of enemies bursting out of the darkness at the very moment I contemplated fucking her. A hunger grew inside me, a sudden influx of lust which sparked movement from my guts as the tentacles squirmed. The desire to impale myself on the woman's cock was more than lust, however. A new component, a new flavor, was growing in my awareness.

Was it caused by my experience with the Captain? Had it been there in the back of my mind, unrecognized, earlier in my life? How new was this hunger--it felt so familiar despite my surprise.

A delightful shiver drifted along my spine, leaving tingles at my lips, the tip of my tongue, and my hardened nipples. The teasing of tentacle tips at my hot, aching butt wasn't enough. My own cock, hard with my lust, rose before me. Dripping and bubbling with precum, it throbbed in the cool air.

"I'm only doing this to see if I glow again," I told the corpse. Yeah, right. When some tentacles slithered out of my butt, I could feel the Captain's jizz from earlier oozing out of my now open anus. It dripped on the fallen Legionnaire's cock and balls as I positioned myself over her.

Puckered and opened wide, the tentacles had no trouble pulling the limp dick inside. Then they curled around it, some forcing their way inside, others squeezing at the balls. More dived lower, invading the dead woman's holes. The sudden reek as they forced open the woman's butt and she death-voided her bowels almost caused me to gag. The squirming tentacles thick in my throat rose, fine tendrils moving through my sinuses and ears. The smell turned into something else. Metallic and gritty, still unpleasant, but not as overwhelming.

I started to glow as my tentacles forced her dick into hardness. I moaned, shivering, as it grew inside me, pushing its way into the swarm of tentacles, forcing them aside, pressing at my inner walls. I'd never felt a human cock of such size. It stretched my ass wonderfully, the muscle of my anus tingling, flexing, and squeezing at the invader.

Why would anyone want to kill the owner of such a magnificent organ? War was so stupid!

I shifted a bit, moving my knees for a firmer grip, then began thrusting. Hands grabbed her leather jerkin, pushing it wide to free her tits. I grabbed those firm mounds and pushed them close, feeding my dick between. I worked myself into a long, steady rhythm. My cock plowing through her pliant breasts. Her clock plowing into my grasping guts. My pussy slid up and down her stomach, folds spreading wide and dragging against her skin. My thumb-sized clitoris sent a shock wave of pleasure deep inside me every time it bumped into her belly button. She was an outtie.

The glow was bright now, lighting up a wide area around us. It was like it infused the tunnel floor and walls, shining gentle radiance everywhere. Her open eyes almost looked alive as they reflected the soft light. She was pretty, I discovered. A firm, cleft chin offset by the cute nose. Nice cheekbones complimented a smooth complexion. The relief knowing I would have gladly fucked her alive added to the current excitement.

I wasn't gentle with her body, the sex definitely on the rough side, as I tried to assuage my new hunger as well as the familiar burning lust. It only took a few minutes of rutting before she came inside me. Jets of hot cum shot deep inside my guts, swirling around the tentacles. I gasped out my own climax, my pussy juices flowing out over her rippling tummy as my horse cock filled her cleavage with jizz. I collapsed on top of her, not caring about the flood of semen I was laying in. My butt trembled as my ass suckled her cock like my mouth would a tongue or dick. Hell, if she weren't so tall, I probably would be tongue-fucking her dead mouth.

I sighed, contentment flowing through me as I relaxed for a while. I felt a tension leaving my shoulders from the warmth of the first truly pleasant climax I'd had in days. The glow infusing rock and stone slowly faded as her cock grew limp. The tentacles slid out of her body and returned to my guts, my anus rippling with their movement. A mild climax tickled my body from the sensation. Grinning down at her supine form, I slowly raised my hips. The soft dick was a tugging presence in my butt until it finally slid out with a familiar distinctive, half-gross pop.

I pulled her pouch off her belt and stood up, pleasantly filled with energy again. My mouth turned to a small pout as I felt cum sliding down the inside of the top--the uniform opening which would have emphasized the upper swell of breasts, if I'd had any at the moment, allowed most of my eruption to cover my chest.

I had forgotten to strip. Oh well.

Once again dripping cum--it seemed a natural state in Skyrim--I continued down the corridor.

 

 

* * *

 

A dozen paces and a turn later, I found myself at an open door to a relatively well-lit room. If the occupants had been alive, they probably would have investigated the sound of my rutting earlier. I'd have to keep that in mind. I checked their bodies. One was older, a bit pudgy, and if standing would have sagging boobs not favorably accented by the Imperial open-fronted uniform. The other suffered--had suffered?--from a severe bout of acne. Much nicer tits but, eww, acne. Neither had impressive dicks.

In other words, their bodies weren't attractive enough to tempt me.

Their pockets weren't much better, just a few coins and some weird scraps of lea--what the fuck?

There was a tingling sensation and the torchlight in the room seemed to flicker, go dim, and I felt myself falling to the ground. I felt hands on my thighs. My arms. They were my hands, but oddly displaced. Like feeling something with a sleeping limb. A hum grew in my ears, the tantalizing edge of singing. Tingling grew in my arms and legs. Just as suddenly, the strange noises and sensations stopped and the room's light, what there was of it, returned to normal.

I stood, carefully, but the dizziness was already gone. There were bands of pressure on my arms and legs and when I examined them, I found some kind of leather bindings. "What the fuck?" Upper arms and forearms. Thighs and calves. They held tightly, refusing to budge when I pushed and pulled. "What the Hell is this?" I asked the room. The room deigned to answer.

I discovered when they came close together there was some kind of attraction, like with those rocks wizards called load stones. I moved one leg past each other. I could pull them apart but it took a little effort. Not much, but noticeable. I realized that if I ran it could easily cause me to trip as my legs would be pulled out of position.

Each of the cuffs had a tiny lock that looked to be well made. The locks were attached to thin strips of metal that circled the leather cuffs. I'd have to find some keys or--oh yeah. I hadn't checked my recent lover's purse.

I grinned with triumph as I found a small key. Then sighed when I discovered it didn't fit the locks. Only thing else in the purse were some coins and a few bits of bent metal. I almost tossed them before I recognized them as lock picks. I found a chair next to a lantern and pulled up a leg, resting my chin against my knee to work on the lock.

It wasn't easy since that giant, gray horse cock kept getting in the way. Wait a minute. Gray? I stared at it. Pulled it up--trying to ignore the very pleasant sensation of my fingers--and gave it a good look in the light.

It was a different cock.

"I'm getting tired of saying 'what the fuck'." I told the room. Again, the room ignored me. The horse penis I started the day out with was longer, thinner, and nearly matched my own skin in color. This one was not only a dusky gray, the shape was different. A flared end made the head much larger. The girth was a noticeably thicker and, I was sure it was at least an inch shorter. Even the pre-cum smelled a bit different.

This was just weird.

Not much I could do about it though. So I tucked it back down and returned to the locks. It turned out that while the locks were well made, they were easy to pick. Odd, I thought as the cuffs dropped off one by one. It just took a particular twist and--huh. The last one required some wiggling.

I thought about it as I twiddled the lock pick between my fingers. It had almost felt like each lock had grown harder to pick. Just a little bit. I looked back at the door. The cuffs were real, but they way they were forced on to me must have been some kind of enchantment or spell.

I hadn't noticed anything on their arms and legs, but in the flickering light the cuffs would have been easy to miss. I'd have to pay more attention. Which, of course, was the moment I accidentally put too much pressure on the pick and it went flying from my fingers. There was a metallic 'tink' on the rock floor when it landed in the shadows. Bugger.

A rumble in the stone reminded me I had other things to do so I abandoned it. I still had a couple more. I carefully avoided the cuffs as I quickly searched the room. There were a few barrels and sacks filled with sundries. A few potions that quickly went into the twist. And a couple books. I took those too.

It would be hard to tell from the last day, but I really loved to read. Sex explored bodies. Reading explored minds and the world.

Though, remembering the experience with the Captain, turned out to be some mind exploring there too. The memory caused a tingle in my chest and sex parts--all of them!--as I left the room.

 

 

* * *

I found a bunch of crates, satchels, and bags in the next room. The boxes stuffed full of miscellaneous sundries like plates, bowls, and cups. The other containers weren't much better. The lone torch grew almost twice as bright as it consumed the dust I disturbed while searching. I gave up after a couple minutes, convinced this was a forgotten storeroom. A bunch of crap shoved into a corner of the tower basement then lost to memory.

Things were more interesting in the following room. For starters, I almost got my head cut off.

My height, or lack of it, saved me. I barely reached the elbows of the average Nord. In the warmer South, I barely topped at shoulder height to most women. While often intimidated or just irked by the difference in height, I found myself rather glad at the moment when an attack meant for a Nord's neck whistled above my head and sank deeply in the door's wooden frame.

I turned, pushing off the wall with one foot, and threw every bit of my weight behind my elbow. Even as I did it, I wondered where I'd learned the move. My elbow sunk deeply into a gut, so deep I felt for a moment the hardness of my assailant's spine. Then I rebounded, still turning, and slammed my shoulder into her ribs. That hurt a little, but it knocked her over.

As she fell to the ground my knee shot out--no strange knowledge there, all me--and connected in her gut again. She landed heavily on the ground. So I kicked her. Two, three, five--I lost count of the times. I kicked, using my heel, until my foot grew sore. She tried to curl into a protective ball, but I slammed my heel into her thigh and gut. She got the point.

With another kick, I flopped her on her back. The room was better lit than the corridors, but not by much. In the flickering of torch flames, I could see she wore armor similar to the Imperial uniforms. Darker leather, dyed black, and more expensive-looking cloth. The fittings were silver rather than the usual brass. One of her tits wobbled free from the deep, plunging V-neck. The other looked like it'd only need a tap to spring out. Other than a single strap just above her belly button, most of her chest was exposed. Lower, straps criss-crossed over a band of cloth which didn't reach her groin. In a strange contrast to the brazen, revealing nature of her armor, she wore a leather hood that hid her face.

She was breathing raggedly, gasping and groaning from pain. I surely cracked more than one of her ribs. The light was good enough I could see the tattoos on her thigh and hip. I used my toes to flop her dick up, then stepped on her balls. I slowly increased my weight.

"Well, hello there," I told her. "We meet again."

 

 

* * *

 

This was the bitch who cursed me back at the bandit camp. Or poisoned. Whatever. The weirdness with horse cocks, not to mention being captured by the Imperials, could be traced back to her.

The fact she seemed to be an Imperial spy made it all the more likely. She would have probably given me some scathing retort or insult to commemorate our re-acquaintance if she hadn't been so busy screaming as I alternated my weight on her scrotum from foot to foot. I admit it. I rather enjoyed the sound.

She had been a complete bitch the entire time at the bandit camp. Hell, the bandits had captured, fucked (they probably intended it as rape--I was very willing), and were planning to sell me to a slaver. They were still better company than her. A hungry sabercat would be better company.

I kept my weight on her until her scream turned to a guttural moan. Despite the fight, we were still close to the door. I took a step, keeping an eye on her in case she decided to lunge at me. For the moment, she concentrated on her aching scrotum.

It took some tugging and wiggling, but I managed to get the ax out of the door. It was a wood ax, a tool rather than a weapon, and not very well maintained. The haft was covered with grime, the head was rusting, and there were several chips in the blade. It probably came from the nearby storeroom.

Not that it wouldn't have been fatal if it connected.

"So, did you set me up back at the camp? Let me escape with the only way out leading right to the Imperials?"

She eyed me, the ax, my horse dick. She spat at me, "Just do it you little fucking shit."

"Wrong answer." I dropped the ax on her foot. The heavy metal head fell straight as I tried to crush her big toe. She jerked her foot out of the way enough that I missed my target, but the ax still hit her little toe. The response was rewarding. There was a sick little snap noise of broken bone and she found a new scream.

Now, I'm not the sadistic sort--not even in bed, a few partners had been more than willing to 'teach' me--but she was a bit of an exception. Maybe it was how she had been so unpleasant back at the camp. Could have been her sticking me with this horse cock. Or maybe it was just the results of a really, really bad day. In any case, I really enjoyed hearing her scream.

So did my cock, it had grown hard as a rock by the time she had quieted down a little. She was sobbing, clutching at her foot with her hands, her posture more than a little awkward since she was avoiding pressure on her balls. It gave me a chance to finally give the room more than a passing glance.

Holy shit. It was a torture room.

There were a number of large cages (including at least one occupant), a table, some kind of long counter to the side, and a few bodies. One stormcloak, a couple imperials, and--huh. I smiled. An older woman with the same black, plunging uniform as my old acquaintance.

"Huh," I said to myself. "She's an interrogator? Makes sense for a spy. Wonder which is her full-time job."

"You're going to have to kill me," she was snarling through her gasps for breath. Screaming was taking a lot out of her. "I'll hunt you down. I'll hunt down your family and friends. I'll even hunt down your pets!"

"I never could understand that line of thought." I let the ax swing a little as I spoke. She eyed it, eyes fierce with anger and wide with fear.

"How does it make sense? Are you begging to die?" I waved at the room. "I could easily shove you in a cage or use some of these manacles. Leave you alive. Now you're telling me if I do, you'll kill me?" I shook my head, planted my feet a little apart, and got ready to swing the ax.

"Uh... no wait!" She gasped as I swung. The ax cut through the air, but not at her head. She flinched back nicely though, which made her other foot easy to hit. Got the big toe this time. Huzzah!

She was in pretty bad shape, I decided a few minutes later. My arms were rather tired, the ax was fairly heavy. And getting it exactly where I wanted was difficult. Precision wasn't my strength. It was the tentacles, they were very distracting.

Other than the two toes, I was pretty sure I hadn't broken any more of her bones. Might have cracked a few. Her breathing was labored, a series of horse gasps that demonstrated her pain.

"I'm sure you're a lot better at this than I am." My voice was conversational as I carefully put the ax well out of her reach. "Could probably use just enough pain to get me to divulge all my secrets. If I had any." I smirked. "The only thing I know of any importance to the Imperials is that bandit camp, but it seems you bitches know all about it already."

I walked behind her as I talked. She was pretty close to one of the cages and I started working on the idea I'd had. It took me almost a minute to coax one of the tentacles out of my ass, but soon I had one of the long, slimy snake-like creatures in my hands.

I'm not very strong, but they are.

Once I managed to get it to understand my desire, it was more than happy to pull her to the cage. One end wrapped around her neck and the other a metal bar. The latter wound around the iron bar, reeling in its length. Once it started, it only took a few seconds, barely giving her time to try and grasp at the choking grip around her neck. A little more coaxing and it pulled her up a couple feet, forcing her to sit. As a reward, I encouraged it to shove both its ends down her throat.

Sure made her breathing interesting.

This time I stood in front of her as I teased out a couple more tentacles. I used them to bind her wrists to the cage bars. Unlike a rope, the living things would stay tight despite her efforts and would fight back if she tried to cut them. Once her hands were ready, I gave her a smile... then drove my foot into her belly to blast out what little breath she had. That made it a lot easier to pull her ankles up to meet her wrists, the tentacles winding around the new limbs and trapping her thoroughly. She was suspended above the ground, her ass pointing into the room.

Perfect height.

I wasn't quite ready for her though, I wanted to put things into a little more perspective, for her at least. I took my time to let her recover somewhat. The tentacles shoving themselves down her throat were forcing her to breath in sudden gasps and gurgling sobs. I had made sure to bind her wrists and ankles close enough to her mouth so the ends of those tentacles could have their way as well. It was only fair.

I really liked the one with the orange, indigo, and black bands. It was pretty.

As far as I know, the tentacles can live outside me indefinitely. They didn't seem to like it, but they would tolerate it. There had been a few that seemed to enjoy the pond back home, but I'm not sure if that was because they enjoyed frolicking in the water or fucking the girls that would bathe in it. Today with the Captain had been the first time something else had come with a returning tentacle.

I toed the other bodies, checking their arms and legs. No weird straps or bindings. I also checked out the rest of the room. Some more lock picks, a couple books, a satchel, an assortment of weapons. I caught a confused look from my prisoner when she saw me hold a book behind me and when my hands returned to my front it was gone. Let her wonder.

I arranged the bodies along the... well, I suppose it was almost a stage. The portion of the room with the cages and pillars with all the manacles was raised several inches. A decent sized step for the Nords, a bit of a jump for me. It did mean that it would make things more comfortable for me.

That peculiar hunger had returned. It was a somewhat heady sensation, as if I had been breathing too much. Or not enough. But those bodies contained something I wanted, and I wanted it a lot. It wasn't driving me, not like, say trying to catch a breath after running really hard. Or the way addicts treated drugs or alcohol. More like walking past a bakery in the morning, the combination of hunger and the scent of fresh baked bread filling me with desire.

I wanted it from these bodies and I was going to let that bitch watch while it took it from them. Whatever 'it' was.

I am also both hedonistic and shallow enough that it really helped that they were all attractive. Even the older woman was very pretty, probably no more than sixty, just starting to show age lines. They gave her face character rather than weighing her down. And surprisingly perky, youthful breasts. For being a torturer, she sure looked like she laughed and smiled a lot. Maybe she enjoyed her job.

The best thing about the futanari plague as far as I was concerned (well, other than the obvious) was how young everyone stayed. I'd seen paintings and illuminations of people before the plague. Starting to whither into a prune or raisin at thirty didn't seem pleasant. Smooth skin and nice breasts into fifties and sixties had to be better, right? And it was said Nords kept their fresh skin and bodies the longest. Then again, there were very few old Nord.

I'd always had a ready attraction for other women (well, I'd never met one of the rumored men, but had seen paintings or illusions of them). A flash of limb, curve of breast, the wiggle of bottom, the fullness of lips. All would cause a surge of desire--but everyone was like that.

What I was feeling now was different.

It wasn't a living attraction. It seemed to have more to do with them being... property? No, that wasn't it. I had the sense that they were mine to do with as I wished, but then again they were dead and unmoving. Not like they could stop me. Maybe that was it. They were bags of meat.

They were food.

Weird thought, that.

I had plenty of time to think about it as I arranged the bodies. I have to admit that I lined them up in order of attractiveness. I started with one of the soldiers, I suppose she was a guard, then the older woman, then the next two were guards and the pretty Stormcloak was last.

She wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous. Probably only a few years older than I, she looked like she would have been the stuff of legends here. She awoke several types of desire, from raw sexual need to that odd hunger.

There was the occasional odd rumble from above. A sifting of dust and grit from the ceiling. And even though any sane person would be fleeing to safety, I was taking the time to play with bodies like they were dolls.

Was I insane to stay? I'm not sure. I think it was because for the first time that day, the first time in days actually, I felt a sense of control. Sure, it was dumb to stay. But for once, things were going the way I wanted them. It may have been insanity, but at least I was in charge of it.

I took the time to strip the bodies, using a found dagger to cut the bindings.

 

 

* * *

 

The warm golden light of my markings suffused the room. It overpowered the torches with its gentle radiance and complimented the young Stormcloak's beauty.

I discovered a few things as I worked my way down the bodies.

My horse penis changed after each sexual act. I used only my ass and tentacles on the bodies, keeping the engorged thing visible. With plenty of light and no distractions (other than the quaking of orgasms and the trembles of climaxes), I watched it change. It happened in a blink of the eye, with little transition from one color, shape or size to another. Each time it was like I owned the penis of a different horse. I wondered if my original penis was skipping from stallion to stallion across Skyrim.

Sex with a body drained some kind of residual vitality and give it to me. When I finished, each body was slightly sunken. Belly just a little tighter, ribs showing a little plainer. Cheeks sunken just a touch more. And flesh just a little cooler, a little less pliant. I, on the other hand, not only glowed with that gentle radiance but felt a rush of energy, a sense of vitality. Colors seemed brighter, shadows less opaque, and my sense of touch and smell more acute.

In the shadow-rich torchlight, I missed the contents of one of the cages in my earlier search. A young woman, a girl really, who surely was not much older than me, dressed in robe that managed to conceal little. Her unmoving form made it likely the Imperials killed her earlier.

"You don't mind waiting until I finish my current project, do you?" Despite the grim situation, humor was bubbling within me. "I didn't think so."

Leaving her for later brought an additional warmth to my body, an erotic anticipation.

Drips and dribbles of semen oozed down my thighs as I positioned myself over the lovely Nord. "Unbelievable that they killed someone as pretty as you," I told her as my tentacles writhed around her groin.

I gently rubbed my hands along her lower ribs, her belly, fondling my heavy balls for a moment before returning to her. I hated that the wound that killed her ruined one of her small but perfect breasts. That, I thought, just wasn't fair.

I was so upset when I first discovered the wound marring of her perfection I walked to my prisoner, forced her head to look, and pointed at the girl. "You don't kill women that beautiful," I snarled at her. "It's just wrong!" Then I punched her hard, smashing her balls, driving a knuckle between them into her clit.

This is what I hated about war. It was indiscriminate in its slaughter. It didn't kill just the ugly things, but destroyed the beautiful.

I traced my hands along her sides, moving back towards her ribs, closing my eyes as I concentrated on her beauty, wiping out that ugly wound in my mind's eye. I shivered with pleasure as I sank down on her erect penis, sighing with the sensation as I engulfed her.

As she went in, something went out. It was an odd feeling, a release, a flowing of breath without exhaling. My eyes opened and I blinked in surprise. Her breasts were unmarred. I could see the perfect swell and shape, the wonderful little sway as I moved her body, and feel the youthful firmness. I tilted my head, pursing my lips as I noticed other subtle differences.

There was a warmth, not only color, to her skin. Some hint, some semblance, of life had returned. No, not exactly of life, I realized. But a hint, a shadow, of the loveliness life had given her. That new-found magic had returned some of her beauty.

I gave her the treatment a gorgeous girl deserved. I kissed and nuzzled her breasts, discovering she liked to perfume them, rained kisses on her neck and embraced her shoulders to bend her head to mine for a gentle, but passionate kiss--from my direction at least. While not responsive, there was a pliancy that was fun to play with.

As her lovely penis surged and emptied into me, I moaned and covered our skin with my own orgasm. From the neck down, we were both covered with pearls of semen, ropes stretching between us as I gently laid her back against the stone platform.

Then I stood, turned, and sashayed my way to my prisoner. "I've something special in mind for you," I told her. "It's a bit of an experiment, but that just makes it much more fun." I leaned down and slurped her dick into my mouth.

It doesn't seem like much of a punishment does it? Fellatio is usually considered, if not submissive, at least a bit helpless. An invasion, even if the partner is willing and eager. She is, after all, way down there and has to look up to you, if her eyes meet at all. It's usually like that for me as well. I love the sensation, feeling someone pushing into me, gasping for air (even if I've never really needed it, it's fun to pretend). But like earlier this morning in the cart, I can be pretty aggressive about it. And that was when I wanted to give my partner a fun, if intense, experience. I had been in a hurry, but I was still considerate about it.

I wasn't this time. The tentacles in my throat rammed their way down her urethra, savaging her cock and balls as they forced the passage wider and wider with their thickness and number. Her entire body jerked as I pulled savagely with the vacuum of my lungs. Between suction and tentacles, she was stiff and throbbing in no time. Then, one after the other, I drew her crushed and bruised balls into my mouth and really went to town on her phallus.

I made her empty three times before I finished--for that session. I smiled at her, allowing a rope of her semen to hang from the corner of my mouth, idly rubbing the end of my bright blue horse cock against the entrances of her cunt and ass. I wasn't going to penetrate her yet, but did want to tease her--well, mostly me--with the pre-cum.

"Did you have fun?" I giggled. I gave her wilted cock a squeeze. I could easily insert a finger into the opening--and did just to make her cry out. Her cock was bright red. I knew if she lived long enough, it would turn yellow and purple from the bruising. There was a sheen of red drops across the whole thing where I'd burst vessels and drawn blood out through her skin.

I found it interesting that, though I hadn't orgasmed, my horse penis changed again when I finished. Would it change with any sex act I was involved in?

I returned to the start of the line, my breathing turning to pants of excitement. The only one I had dick-orgasmed with was the beautiful Stormcloak girl. The rest, I had just sucked their cum into my ass. One after the other, I drew energy and jism from them. Each looked a little worse for wear by the time I was done. And what I had suspected with that Legionnaire in the hall a while ago was most definitely confirmed. My ball sacks were growing.

Not by a little bit, either. Each load into my ass from the dead body increased the size of those orbs noticeably. They were already four times the size than when I started. Each about the size of a small melon, they dangled between my thighs, a warm heavy presence with every move.

My pussy, which I have to admit had been getting the short end of the deal today, drizzled a heavy flow of girl-juice on them. The growing sacs smeared the juice across my thighs, rained it down on the floor, and continually encouraged my cunny to add to the flow as they tugged and pulled at my lips. Delicious.

It wasn't all going to my balls, though. My belly was beginning to stretch, filling up with the cream I was stuffing into my body. I was building up to something, though I couldn't even guess what. I only knew that my farming of their cocks was needed--a huge amount of semen required in the immediate future.

I didn't hesitate in collecting it.

 

 

* * *

 

Well, maybe a little hesitation. By the time I worked my way through the bodies to the beautiful girl again my moans echoed from the room's stone walls. Each surge of jiz from the dead women pushed against the skin of my belly and balls as fluid and life-energy were absorbed.

They were so huge they forced my thighs apart, their weight pulling at my folds, teasing the wet sex between my legs with each movement. My belly was even larger than in the morning, turgid and full, pressing tightly against my stretched skin. I could see the tentacles moving around, small bumps shifting and flowing against my intestines where they pressed against my skin and the waves in the jism caused by those deeper.

It was getting a little painful. But I wasn't about to stop. The beautiful girl lay before me. Despite having been several minutes--how long exactly I wasn't sure--since I had covered her chest with my seed, it was still slick and warm as when fresh. I spent some time licking her clean, relishing the taste of it--and her. I trembled, my lust rising from deep in my throat. When I moaned, the sound was thick with the layers of seed and tentacles.

I pulled her into a sitting position, settling myself in her lap with my back against her chest. A hand at the bast of her neck, I turned my head and kissed her, licking her face, sliding my tongue into her open mouth. She was delicious. Below, I could feel the tentacles squirming, reaching in and stiffening her shaft. Soon it was at my bottom, teasing my hole. I leaned forward, keeping my arms tangled with hers, until I eased onto my knees with her laying along my back.

I smiled at my prisoner as I moved slightly, positioning that beautiful girl's body just right, then felt the tentacles pull her home. Her body shifted and I moaned from the impact. My ball sack hit the lower edge of my belly, shifting the mass slightly. I used one hand to brace myself on the floor and the other to hold her, keeping her steady as I rocked back and forth. I impaled myself with her shaft over and over again.

Once more the energy built up and flowed gently out of my body into hers. She jerked. Her hips smacked into my bottom. Her cock moved with a sudden strength. She did it again and again. Her body was moving on its own! Rough, but powerful. She was forcing her dick into my eager ass like an animal. All raw power and no caring. She rutted me like a beast.

I didn't mind.

I let go of her and used both hands to brace myself. She slammed into me so hard it was difficult to breath. My belly rocked beneath us, rolling forward and back, and the melons of my balls smacked loudly into my swollen abdomen.

It was glorious.

She blasted seed into me. A great fountain of it emptied into my belly. I could feel it growing, stretching, as she unleashed that torrent. My balls grew, expanding, pulling at my waist from below as her animated corpse jerked and shuddered against me. My mouth opened, my tongue hanging, and ropes of slimy drool dangled from my lips. The orgasm swept over me. Like a wave of intense pleasure, it forced my eyes back, my vision growing dark before replaced with bands of stars, and I shivered like a taken thing below her.

Under my body, the horse cock shifted, changed, and grew to such a size it forced my body from the floor. Only half conscious, I nuzzled and kissed the end like a new lover. Unlike our earlier couplings, it didn't erupt with orgasm. Something held it back. Saving the cock juice for later. Even in my euphoria, I knew I would need it for a special purpose.

I stayed, crouched and panting, under her weight for some minutes. The need to recover more than weariness. I was stunned. My head blank for a small eternity. It was like waking from a deep sleep. My stuffed body brought me gently back to awareness with a combination of stretch-pangs and the soothing warmth of all that spunk.

My stuffed belly and engorged scrotum should be agonizing. The pain quickly faded, replaced by a lovely warmth which tickled my skin. An awareness from the depths of my mind of every sensation, from the tickling of our hair to the tiny drops of sweat rolling down my skin. A rarefied, concentrated pleasure. With each heartbeat, my erogenous areas burst with orgasmic bliss. Nipples, clit, my lips--both sets--even my toes and nape of neck, all pulsed with waves of toe-curling feeling. While not the conscious over-powering bliss of the previous climax, each wave of pleasure was the quake of a small orgasm of its own.

They didn't fade in intensity, instead they became a constant background of extreme gratification which pushed me to achieve greater heights.

My dead lover received nuzzles and kisses before I laid her gently to one side. I carefully climbed to my feet, swaying not from lack of balance, but so I could enjoy the sloshing of thick cock-jelly in my belly.

I smiled at my prisoner, my excitement obvious. The horse cock was thicker than my thigh, pushing into my belly with its throbbing urge to impale.

"I'm going to love this so much." I stepped between her spread legs, grinning at her erect cock. The tentacles I had left inside her had been busy. Her scrotum was so full it looked close to bursting. Her dick stood high, raised lines around it from finger thick tentacles crawling through her veins.

She gasped something as I opened my mouth wide, bending down. The tentacles squirming in her throat kept her words unintelligible. But meaning was obvious. She was begging me to stop. Pleading. I gripped her phallus with my hand, looking up at her as I licked the tip.

"Why should I stop? You're going to kill everyone I know. Even my pets."

She screamed a denial as I sucked her in.

Like before, I kept the suction on her until she was empty. Like before, I wrung orgasms out of her ravaged cock. And like before, when I pulled back it had the appearance of something dead and broken.

It looked worse than the bodies. I laughed and gave it a few light slaps, rather pleased with the result.

Since she had passed out, her eyes rolled back into their sockets, I took a few moments to give them a good licking, covering them with some of her own sperm. I giggled when I finished.

The roiling thrill from my own body reminded me of something. I lifted her balls, and teased out her poor, neglected clitoris. It took a little coaxing, but I found a tentacle small enough to wrap around it. With gleeful abandon, it wrapped tightly around her little nub.

Still laughing, I staggered back to the head of the line. I was more bloated than ever before in my life, but somehow not only knew that I could take more but I needed it. I still hadn't figured out what was going to happen. It was there, somewhere in my mind, but not yet ready to come out and play. That was okay. I wasn't in pain. I was eager. I licked cum from my lips as I lowered myself on the first body.

I was so very eager.

 


	3. Interlude: A Corpse Speaks

**INTERLUDE**

A Corpse Speaks

 

Except for the panting gasps from the ravaged torturer-turned-victim the room was silent after the girl bearing the horse phallus left. The body of the Imperial was distended and ruined. Her stomach a loose bag of flesh distorted by surges of semen. Between her dislocated legs gaped the holes of her inverted vagina and anus, the ruined organs only partially covered by the dark-colored, broken dick. Ropes of thick jism drooped from her suspended body, pooling on the floor below her.

Her roughly plaited hair, thick with jism, bound her to the bars. The semen oozed out of every pore, every hole, of her body. It even welled from her tear ducts and sweat glands. Strings of it dangled from the ceiling from when it blasted out of her mouth.

With a squish of displaced semen, the body of the lovely Nord girl sat upright. A dark tongue pushed stiff lips apart in a motion akin to a lick. The eyes which looked around the room as the head turned were empty, still lifeless, despite their movement. A glimmer of light danced across the orbs from a spark deep within the darkness of the dead pupils.

Hands scooped up the jism across her front, regarded the thickening semen thoughtfully, then licked fingers and palms with ethereal elegance. She took the time to clean swaths of chest and thighs before rubbing the remainder into a shiny coating against her skin. She did not breath. There was no pulse. Even though she ate, saliva did not arrive. While her gestures were graceful, they were a touch odd. A little forceful, a little too much space or too much pressure. There was no feeling.

"Mmmm. Tasty." The words drifted from her, thready but not quite a whisper. She stood, took the few short steps to the bloated body of the fallen torturer and casually began slapping the woman's face. Semen splashed out of the woman's slack lips with every blow. Eventually she got through the continuous orgasms and reached the person inside.

"She's doing very well," the beautiful corpse told the shocked woman. "Learning surprisingly quickly. Thank you for your part." She was given a questioning look through the cloud caused by the surging climaxes.

"Such a sweet girl though. I certainly would not have left you alive. None before her would have." She pushed her hand into the prisoner's anus, reaching inside. It slipped into the gaping hole easily.

"I suppose you might be considered lucky." Fingers twisted, grabbed. The corpse began pulling even more of the woman's entrails out, seeming unaware of the stench. She lifted up the ropes, examining them.

"Did you know witches would pull out goat entrails to predict the future?" She reached in again, up the the elbow this time. "What odd ideas you humans have." Another spilling of guts and slime.

"Lucky you." Her arm flexed and she stood, uncaring of the mess her grasping fingers brought out with her prize. "You got to have a baby before you died."

It wasn't large, about the size of a garden snake.

"Go to momma." She moved her free hand in a twisting motion before dropping the little tentacle. It vanished between her fingers and floor.

A smile, neither warm nor cruel, regarded the dying woman. The Imperial spy's eyes dimmed, lost meaning, then emptied as she finally expired. The blackened phallus continued to twitch, trying to empty the seed from a withered, empty scrotum.

Like a pile of rubble, the lovely girl's corpse fell to the ground in a disorganized heap of limbs and hair. There was a brief sound like air escaping from a bladder and all was quiet in the room


End file.
